A Week or Two
by Faithful Servant Samwise
Summary: Rebelling against his parent's wishes, Pippin accompanies Merry to visit thier cousin Frodo Baggins, in Hobbiton. While there, Merry confides in Frodo his true feelings for his younger cousin, and struggles with how to deal with them.
1. The Kitchen

A Week… or Two Chapter 1: The Kitchen 

"Aww, why not mum?"

Eglantine simply ignored her youngest child's complaints as she continued to kneaded the dough in front of her. 

"Muuuuum!" Pippin cried, "I wanna go with Merry to see cousin Frodo!" 

"I told you, your father said no. So stop bothering me about it." Adding more flour to the counter, Eglantine continued, "Besides, Merry has already been here for a fortnight. You can stand a little time apart from one another. It wont kill you."

_That's precisely what she doesn't get_, Pippin thought to himself, _I can't live without him.  _"I will too die!" Pippin argued.

"From What! Exactly?" she asked, now becoming annoyed with him. 

"Boredom," muttered Pippin, hanging his head. He knew he was no closer to convincing his mother to let him go. Pippin began to dig his fingers into the small mound of flour that had fallen on the floor. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout in hopes of capturing sympathy from her. Pippin's fingers, and part of his trousers were now white with powder. 

"You will not die of boredom! You silly Took," she laughed, warming up to him. _He may be pushy sometimes, but you've got to admit, he does look adorable with flour all over himself._ Seeming to read his mother's mind, Pippin took the rest of the flour on the counter, and flung it over his head, earning a surprised scream and a boot out of the kitchen. 


	2. The Washroom

**A Week… or Two** Chapter 2: The Washroom****

A few minutes later, Pippin sat in his bath splashing water onto the cool stone floor. Merry sat across the room in a chair with his feet folded up underneath him, in hopes of escaping his cousin's flood. He wanted to be outside, in the warm Shire sunshine. Yet, he had promised his aunt that he would keep an eye on his younger cousin. 

Resting his chin on his knees, Merry gazed dreamily into space. His body was tired, but his brain was wide-awake. Thoughts passed in and out of his head. Merry tried, but could not seem to focus on a single thing. He started thinking perhaps Pippin would soon notice his blank stare; no doubt he was starting to drool onto his trousers. 

"Sing Hey! for the Bath at the close of day!

That washes the weary mud away!

A loon is he that will not sing,

Oh! Water Hot is Noble Thing!"

            Noticing that Merry was not joining in on his bath time amusements, Pippin spun around, and in so, sent more than half his bath water over the rim of the tub onto the floor. "Sing with me Merry! It's not the same with out you!"

            Snapping out of his daydream, Merry smiled. How could he say no to his precious cousin, who now had his chin rested on the side of the copper wash bin, sopping curls hanging over his right eye_. No matter what we do, it never stays out of his face _Merry fondly thought. 

            "Please Merry?"

            Without another second's delay, Merry jumped up, landing in the swamp of a bathroom, splashing soapy water all over the both of them.

            "O! Sweet is the sound of the falling rain, 

            And the brook that leaps from hill to plain

            But better than rain or rippling streams

            Is water Hot that smokes and steams!"

            "WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET?" Eglantine screamed. She opened the door just in time to see Pippin pull a fully clothed Merry into the bath, sending a tidal wave of the remaining water straight at her.


	3. The Cleaning

**A Week… or Two** Chapter 3: The Cleaning 

            "I think she over reacted Pip," Merry said jokingly as he and Pippin mopped up the remains of their adventure. It didn't do much though. Their clothes were still so wet that as they mopped up the water, a new puddle would form where they were standing. 

            "Naw, her reaction seemed about right. Her face went all red and her eyes bulged, not to mention that after she finished yelling, her hair was all over the place. It was just like the time she caught the two of us shaving the neighbor's cat."

            Laughing at the fond memory, Merry smiled at Pippin, who was imitating his mother's angry look. "I love it Pippin!" _But not as much as I love you_, he thought. _I suppose I shall never be able to tell him that…_

            Pippin sat still long enough to notice that Merry had that blank look on his face again. Pippin screwed up his face, trying to understand exactly what it was that Merry was staring at. Turning around, Pippin concluded there was nothing too interesting about the spot on the wall that Merry's eyes were attached to. "Merry, are you alright?" he asked. A hint of concern could be found in his voice. Merry meant the world to him, he was his best friend, and more; but Pippin was too young to understand the other thoughts he was beginning to feel about his cousin. 

            Shaking his head violently, Merry stood up from the mop he had been leaning on. He tried to focus his eyes on Pippin, but his thoughts were still elsewhere. "Umm, yea, I'm alright," he lied, "I'm just tired. Say, lets hurry up and finish here. I'm hungry, and the sun is shining brightly. Can we go on a picnic?"

            Pippin beamed brightly at him. "Of course! You go get the picnic stuff together, and I will finish cleaning up here."


	4. The Meadow

**A Week… or Two** Chapter 4: The Meadow 

             Pippin stretched out on the blanket Merry had just laid out. Pippin raised his hands up, and placed them behind his head. He starred of into the clear blue afternoon sky as Merry continued to set out the food. 

            "Merry, why can't hobbits fly like birds do?"

             It was such a simple question, but it sunk deep into Merry's heart. A sudden wave of passion hit him with such force, he felt out of breath, and couldn't answer the question right away. _He's just so simple_, Merry thought, _so simple and wonderful. Why can't more hobbits be like him? _

            Pippin rolled over on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. A smile was plastered to his face, awaiting his cousin's answer as he plucked strands of grass from the ground. Looking up into Merry's eyes, Pippin saw a love peering back at him from deep within his soul. 

            "Cause Hobbits eat too much, you silly Took!" Merry said snapping out of his daydream for the third time that day. "Now, lets do likewise, I'm starving." 

Plopping down next to Pippin, Merry removed a large chunk of bread and cheese from the basket next to him. They ate in silence for while, listening to the birds singing in the sky, and watching the small creatures of the meadow as they relaxed in the warm Shire sun. 

             Breaking the silence, Pippin asked, "Hey Merry, what is it that you keep thinking about?"

             Merry's heart sunk. _So he has noticed_. Forcing himself to look happy, Merry replied "I'll tell you when your older Pip." Pippin simply bit into an apple with a smile. 


	5. The Arrest

**A Week… or Two** Chapter 5: The Arrest 

            Tears flowed down his cheeks, splashing onto the table at which he sat. Pippin's head hung low in his hands, his feet dangling to and fro underneath his char.

            "Pippin, dear, everything will be alright! You'll see your cousin in a week, or two…"

            "WHAT! Two weeks!" 

            The tears started to flow more freely, and Pippin screwed up his face again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. For as long as Pippin could remember, he and his cousin had never been apart for more than a week. They were always together, running around in the bright Shire sun causing mischief, or sitting in front of a fire, listening to Mr. Bilbo's tales. Two weeks was far to long for the young Hobbit to comprehend. 

Merry stood in the hallway, shouldering his pack, suddenly becoming more interested in the floor beneath him. He kicked his foot at a bump in the rug. He didn't care if his Aunt yelled at him for doing so, not anymore. In his opinion, his Aunt and Uncle just didn't want Pippin to have any fun anymore. He couldn't understand why they didn't want Pippin to come with him. _Was it something he had done?_

            Merry hardly perceived Pippin's violent protests though all his thoughts. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see his beloved cousin in so much pain.  _All I want to do is hold him tight_, he thought to himself. Then, as if lightening had just struck his brain, Merry stood bolt upright. _What if they know! They must know, which would explain why they wont let me spend more time with him. I can't believe this. _Merry started to sweat._ But how? I haven't told anyone, except Frodo, but he wouldn't tell, he'd never tell. He isn't that irresponsible to let something like this slip._

            "Merry dear, are you alright," shouted Eglantine, trying to talk over her crying child. "You look pale, as if you had seen an orc itself!" She strode across the room and placed the back of her palm against his forehead. "WHY! You are freezing cold… and clammy too. And on a warm afternoon! Well, that settles that, into bed with you Mr. Brandybuck. There will be no traveling for you this evening. I shall have word sent to Mr. Baggins, letting him know to expect you when you are healthy. Come now Pippin, surly you heard me. Your dear cousin is staying, so stop your whining. Go and help him into bed." With that she turned on her heels and headed into the halls of the Great Smials to send word to Frodo. 


	6. The Plan

**A Week … or Two** Chapter 6: The Plan 

            "Did you hear that Merry! You get to stay another night! I do hope you get better though, as much as I hate to see you leave when you are. But come now, lets get you into bed." 

            Merry allowed himself to be drug thought the halls to the guest bedroom where he always slept with Pippin when he was over. Once they reached the room, Merry sat down on the soft mattress, and starred blankly at the wall. He was still frightened out of his mind. However, a small shimmer of hope shone through his cloudy thoughts. _Perhaps they don't know. Why would they continue to let us share the same room if they knew. There's nothing to worry about you silly Hobbit. _

            Although he did not feel immediately better, a small weight was lifted from his shoulders. Merry felt the sudden urge to let out a large amount of energy. However, instead of screaming and accidentally alerting his Aunt and Uncle, Merry simply tugged Pippin into a tight embrace. Pippin dropped the nightgown he had fished out of the dresser for Merry, and hugged him back. They stayed this way for a few moments, until Pippin broke the silence,

            "Are you alright Meriadoc? You have been acting a bit strange lately, and I have been worried about you, ever so much." Pippin held Merry at arms length, surveying him; as if simply by looking at him he could pinpoint the reason for his cousin's strange behavior.

            A single tear ran down Merry's cheek. "I think so… yes, I am alright, now at least. For a moment I thought I might have lost you, and I was scared. I'm not sick, so don't worry about that, just a little frightened." 

            "Frightened? About losing me? I thought you were smarter than that! You could never get rid of me. I'm like your shadow on a sunny day. I will always be there, following in your footsteps." Pippin smiled. He knew that Merry was truly upset, and he hoped that by showing a little faith, he might convince his cousin that everything would be all right. 

            "Pippin, I'm glad you want to follow me." A feeling of hope, that he hadn't scared his cousin away flowed over him. "However, I can not ask you to come with me tonight. So please, when I leave for Frodo's, promise you will be a good lad and at least pretend to be asleep." Merry knew he had to speak with his older cousin immediately in order to put his worries to rest.

            "I surly will not! And you know it what's more. If you go to Frodo's, I go. Besides, you know that my plan has been to follow you by night all along. I daresay the company will be much better than what I had planed."

            "You amaze me cousin! Very well then," Merry said smiling, "get your stuff together, but for Elbereth's sake! Keep it quiet. Your mother has not come in to make sure I am all right, and I daresay she will in the next couple of hours before your parents go to bed." 

            And with that, Merry shoved his younger cousin out into the hall, blew out his candle, and climbed into bed to await his aunt. 


	7. The Preparation

**A Week… or Two** Chapter 7: The Preparation 

            The light rap cut through the silent darkness like sun through the clouds on a summer's day. Pippin's eyes shot open, although in the surrounding black atmosphere, he couldn't tell whether his eyes were indeed open. No matter which way he looked, darkness filled his vision. Pippin's gaze darted towards what he perceived to be the door, as the sound of a second, slightly louder tap reached his pointy ears. 

            "ello? Merry, is that you?" Pippin whispered. Slowly the door opened a crack, and Merry's outline stepped into view. 

            "Pippin, where have you been?" Merry's voice was both urgent and concerned. However, upon seeing his candle's light dance across Pippin's face, his voice softened. "I'm sorry Pip, I've just been worried. When you never came to bed, I thought you had changed your mind about coming." Merry moved into the room and sat next to Pippin on the bed. Merry deposited a light, loving kiss upon his cousin's soft curls.

            At his touch, Pippin raised his head, "I am sorry dear cousin. I did not mean to frighten you. Me mum came in and told me I had to sleep here, because you were sick. I didn't know if she had been in to see you, so I stayed here. I had planned on coming into join you, but I fell asleep. I am ready to go now though! I packed my stuff after me mum left the room." Merry smiled at Pippin's readiness to please him, and gave him a quick hug.

            "All right you silly Took, lets go. We can use your window." Merry crossed the room and drew open the curtains and shutters. Moonlight dashed into the room, replacing the heavy darkness with eerie whips of sliver light. The stars shone brightly as Merry tossed his and Pippin's packs out into the warm summer's night.


	8. The Escape

**A Week… or Two**

Chapter 8: The Escape

            Merry's feet hit the cool soft dirt outside of Pippin's window with a light thud. Taking a deep breath, Merry filled his lungs with the crisp night air. "Oh Elbereth! It is a good night for a hike. What do you think Pip? Pippin?" Merry spun around. _Where could he be,_ he thought. "Peregrin Took, if you are playing another one of your little games, I will hurt you so bad it…. I… Ahh!" Merry gave up. He knew that no matter how much Pippin delayed his departure, he could not be angry with him. 

            "But I haven't been playing any tricks Merry, just writing me mum a letter, telling her where I've gone. Incase she gets worried," stated pippin, as he hopped out his window lading nearly on top of Merry. 

"Pippin!" shouted a worried Merry as quietly as he could, "What did you do that for? Yer parents will come looking for you as soon as it is light outside. You've gone and gotten us into trouble for nothing. They will just drag you off and you'll be punished for a great 5 hours away from home."

            Shouldering his pack, Pippin smiled at his cousin, "you may know me inside out, but for Elbereth's sake! You don't know the hair on me parent's feet. They know if they come and get me, I'll just be back at Frodo's next to you by the morning. They won't waste a trip to Hobbiton for that. They will just wait for me to come home."

            Following Pippin through the gardens out onto the main road, Merry asked, "and how long did you'd say you'd be gone?"

            "A week"

            "A week?!"

            "…or two."

            "That's much better Pip!" smiled Merry, _my dear Pippin…_


	9. The Confrontation

A Week… or Two

_Chapter 9: The Confrontation_

            Once they were on the main road, Merry and Pippin set a straight course for Frodo's. The moon shone brightly in the night; as more tiny stars seemed to appear, dotting the sky with diamonds. Crickets chirped in the tall grasses lining the road, creating a musical ensemble that calmed Merry's heart. Suddenly, Pippin's small, inquiring voice broke the silence, "Merry, how far is it to Frodo?" 

            Without thinking, Merry responed, "Not far enough. I'd walk across Middle Earth if it meant having you by my side." Then, his words hit him like a blast of cold air. Stopping dead in his tracks, Merry looked at Pippin with apologetic eyes. He had meant to say, "I'm sorry Pip, I shouldn't have said that." After all, Pippin was only 19, not even a tweenager yet. On top of that, Merry was eight years his senior, which would normally mean nothing, had both of them been of age. Not to mention of one of them had been a lass. However, Merry's words never escaped his lips, and his thoughts remained his own, for when he looked at Pippin, he was relieved. Instead of fear and anger, which he had expected, Merry saw a look of admiration and love in his cousin's eyes that he had never seen before. _Forget it Merry, you're just putting silly thoughts in your own head again. Pippin loves you; he's not IN love with you,_ Merry concluded, trying to convince himself that it could have never meant anything different. Pippin, however, was not convinced. Eventually he broke the silence.

            "Do you really mean that Merry? Don't you bother trying to cover it up, because I know how to tell when you are lying! Besides Merry! I'm 19 years old, I think I know when someone's hitting on me." Pippin straightened himself to his full height, which was not much shorter than Merry, and folded his arms. Pippin stared his cousin down, making it quite clear that he was not going to move until he had an answer. 

            Merry began to shake slightly, yet to his relief, unnoticeably. His hands began to wander as he looked for something to do with them to keep Pippin's concerned gaze off his shaking hands. First Merry drew them through his fine golden locks, then into his pockets; followed by behind his back, and back to his pockets, before he finally interwove them with one another in front of himself. "I... I umm, I guess t... there's really no... no readon... reason," he corrected himself, "to try and get out of it, so, umm, yes, Pippin..." He averted his gaze from Pippin's feet to his eyes. There, he found encouragement, and felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders. This gave Merry the courage to complete his statement, and he felt it rise up from somewhere within. "I meant every word of it."

            Without a word, Pippin closed the gap between them and planted a tender but firm kiss on his cousin's lips. Turning with a smile, Pippin continued walking down the path towards Frodo's.


	10. The Moonlight

A Week. . . . or Two 

Chapter 10: The Moonlight

Merry stood there silent and still. A rush of emotions came flooding though him. His eyes wandered around at the scenery, not really taking any of it in, just looking, anywhere, anywhere but there. Then, raising his eyes, Merry watched as Pippin strolled off down the path, pack high on his shoulders, whistling a walking turn. Merry took notice of how he walked with the slightest hop in his step, "'Probably has a grin on his face, that cheeky Took," he whispered allowed. 

"Alright Merry, just try not to think about it, you will only get yourself into trouble. Just wait until you get to Frodo's, and then deal with it." Merry shook his head, as if he could actually knock loose the images in his mind and send them flying out and rolling down the path. 'It was only a kiss!' he thought. 'Just some silly little nothing kiss that one gives a relative. He didn't mean anything by it! He couldn't have. Could he?'

"He did use the phrase "hitting on." You can't dismiss the possibility entirely," Merry was surprised to hear his own voice, even more surprised to find himself answering his own question. He picked up his pack and settled it on his shoulders, staring down at his feet. Merry let his tongue poke out of his mouth to taste his lips. _Oh Elbereth_, he thought, _I could drown in that. In his taste, his lips, his. . .  No! I must not think on that. I will only encourage my hopes. It is best to trust hope, not bet my father's best apples on it. Yet hope allows some thoughts. Perhaps, some day, I will be allowed to drown in it. Someday, just not today._

It was about this time that Pippin stopped ahead on the road. Looking back he saw his cousin standing in the middle of the path, staring at his feet. The grin faded from his face. _Could I have really hurt Merry?_ Pippin reflected, and for the first time, thought about his actions and the effect they had on others. _If I have hurt him, I will surely never forgive myself._

"Merry? Are you coming?" he called out, "Frodo's is a long way from here. We should get moving." Pippin hoped that his voice didn't convey the worry he was feeling. His stomach tightened up as Merry lifted his head. Even from the distance, Pippin could see unmistakably, a lone tear mar a path upon his cousin's perfect cheek. As it slowly rolled down from the corner of his eye and across the high of his cheekbone, the tear trapped the moonlight. Moonlight in its simplest form conveyed what Merry could not. The sparkling upon Merry's cheek for less than a millisecond told Pippin more than a thousand words could have, what he feared most. Merry was hurting. It was simple, pure, truthful hurt, and Pippin had caused it. 


	11. The Lie

A Week… or Two

Chapter 11: The Lie

Pippin gasped. _Oh my dearest Merry! What have I done?_ he asked himself. He stared down the path at Merry, who, realizing that he was crying, brought a sleeve up to his face, wiping away the tears. He straightened himself up and smiled weakly at Pippin. 

            _I hope he didn't notice that… _Merry thought. _That would be most difficult to explain. _However, upon looking up at his cousin, even in the darkness of the night, he could tell Pippin had known. Pippin's face was drawn out. His skin was flushed and worry could be seen in his eyes. So, Merry lied to him. "Ohy! Pippin? What's wrong?"

            "You're crying," he whispered when Merry had finally caught up to him. Pippin stared at his feet, too ashamed to look into his cousin's eyes. _I've wronged him. He doesn't love me like that. I am just a silly little lad and he knows it. Oh why did kiss him? He probably hates me now…_ Pippin had no idea how wrong he was.

            "Yeah? So?" Pippin looked at him in amazement and shock. He didn't understand. A second ago Merry had been crying. Now, he was brushing it off like no big deal. _Suppose he thinks the kiss was no big deal…_Pippin began to worry. He had kissed his cousin out of love, not out of a joke, which was how Merry seemed to be taking it.

 "I stubbed my toe on a rock back there." Merry continued. "Nothing big."

            Pippin's eyes widened in disbelief. _So I haven't hurt him? Oh Elbereth, I am so confused. _But he let it go. 

            "Come on Pip," Merry said, surprised to find himself so calm already. "Let's get moving. Hobbiton is a ways a way." Merry smiled at Pippin, and held out his hand. Pippin took it, like he had a thousand times before.  

            The two walked off into the darkness, the rest of the journey in complete silence. 


	12. The Sleeping Hobbit

A Week. or Two  
Chapter 12: The Sleeping Hobbit  
  
"Look Pip, we're almost there!" It was the first time either of them had spoken since they had truly gotten on the road. In the distance, Bag End could be seen, sitting a top the hill under the great oak. Merry tugged on the sleeve of a sleepy Pippin.  
"I don't want to mum! At least slide another cake under the door?" Merry stopped and stared strangely at his cousin. Pippin was barely awake, stumbling along with heavy eyelids, half dragging his pack behind him. Merry took pity on him and hoisted him up in his arms.  
"Come on sleepy lad, let's get you to bed. Shall we?" When he didn't hear any objections, Merry began walking again, a little slower now that he had a new weight to him. He carried his cousin lovingly up Bag Shot Row, past the Gamgee's sleepy smial, and through the gate at Bag End. The moon was high in the sky now and the journey from his cousins to Frodo's hadn't taken more than a few hours. Pippin would still have plenty of time to sleep.  
"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry called quietly. He didn't want to wake up the neighbors, nor the sleeping lad in his arms. However, he did want to make sure his absent minded, elder cousin had heard him, better yet, remember that he was coming. Just when Merry was about to give up and drop Pippin for the sake of banging on the door, he heard a whisper from within.  
"Mr. Merry, is that you?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, now hurry up and open the door before I drop him!" Merry complained, a little louder now.  
"All right Sir, just a moment," came Sam's voice from within. When the door popped open, Merry quickly stepped inside.  
"Where should I put him? He's getting heavy!"  
"Here Sir, I'll take him." Sam took the sleeping bundle from Merry, closing the door to Bag End with his foot. He followed Merry down the hall and into the study. Merry collapsed in a chair, while Sam gently laid Pippin on the couch, covering him with a blanket.  
"Oh." said Merry with a gasp. He was quite out of breath from his trudge up the hill.  
"Not as small as he used to be, is he?" asked Sam, taking a seat opposite Merry.  
"Not at all Sam, not at all. Where's Frodo?"  
"Asleep. He had a long day and meant to stay up to wait, but he passed out about an hour ago. I put him to bed." Sam sat in the chair with a loving smile as he talked of his master.  
"I know that look Sam," Merry said with a grin, for I carry it too.  
"Do you now Mr. Merry?" Sam gave Merry a knowing look.  
"Alright, keep your secrets. No doubt my good for nothing, elder cousin told you. Can't keep his mouth shut can he?" Merry joked back. Sam opened his mouth to defend Frodo, but was interrupted.  
"Oh, don't waste your breath on me, Sam. Let him speak," came a sleepy protest. Sam rose and almost ran to the doorway, taking Frodo in his arms. Frodo swatted at Sam with sleepy hands. "I'm alright Sam, don't worry. I just woke up when I found you missing from my bed. Figured you'd stayed awake to wait for these two here, and well, here they are. Sort of," said Frodo, eyeing a drooling Pippin on his couch.  
Sam protested. "Now look here Mr. Frodo, you should be asleep, you hear me? Asleep!" Sam began to turn Frodo around towards the door, intent on putting him to bed.  
"Oh stop your worrying Sam. I am quite old enough to know when I should go to bed, and when one has guests, no matter how late it is, one does not sleep! Now let go of me you old fool." Sam did so hesitantly, but was rewarded with a sweet, but quick kiss. He smiled. "And don't forget it Sam!" Frodo hobbled across the room and pulled Merry to his feet and into an embrace. "It is good to see you cousin. Now, shall we go to bed or is there an urgent matter that you must attend to, for why else would you be so late to arrive and carry such a heavy burden in your very eyes?" Frodo studied him for a moment, before turning to Sam. "Sam, could you excesses us for a while, I think we need to talk, and from the looks of it, you might want to bring young Pippin with you. Give him the second best guest bed, for the first is reserved for Merry. Sound good?" he added, turning back to Merry.  
"Of course Mr. Frodo, but don't stay up to late," Sam lifted the sleeping hobbit in his arms, "because I'm waking you up in time for breakfast in the morning, no matter what. You're far to thin, if you don't mind me saying so. You miss too many meals. Good night Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry." Sam headed for the door.  
"Good night Sam," called Merry.  
"Good night sweet Sam, I shall be with you in a moment," Frodo called after him. He then sat down in his favorite rocker and blessed Sam for his attentiveness. There was a wonderful fire burning in the hearth and the room was warm. "So Merry, what is it? I know something must be wrong. You haven't looked so worried since the last time Pippin took ill."  
"Well, you are right, in a sense. I am worried, and it does deal with Pippin." Merry sat back down and folded his hands in front of him, starring at Frodo's feet.  
"Come dear cousin. Chin up! Tell me all about it." So Merry did, every last detail, starting from that morning when Pippin had dumped his mother's flour on his head. 


	13. UPDATE INFORMATION

The Reviews keep coming! I LOVE IT! Thank you so much for your support. If it wasn't for the reviews I would have given up on this story a long time ago. I don't really like it, but others seem to so I will keep going. Anything for the fans J

I went back through all the chapters and fixed the grammar and spelling mistakes. However, there was one comment that I would like to clear up. Someone mentioned that the word mother is used too many times instead of the word mum. Well, in a sense that is true, however, it works. When Merry and Pippin are talking, they say mum, which displays how they are meant to talk and gives the reader a sense of what they might sound like and how they might pronounce words. However, the word mother is used in the narrative because it is an outside source. If you read any book, even Mark Twain who stories always used very distinct vernacular, the narration is always proper English, whilst the dialogue is written as the characters would speak. Just wanted to clear that up so that people didn't think I was ignoring this comment.

I truly do take the reviews to heart and I do go back and see what I can change to make the story better for the readers. 

Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. There is more to come very shortly. I also plan on posting my other stories once they are done as well. However, does anyone know where I can post stories that deal with real people? I have a really sweet story that I wrote for a friend about Dominic Monaghan that I thought others might enjoy, but can't really find a place to put it. Let me know if you have any ideas.

Cheers!

Taylor


End file.
